mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle Delivery
Vehicle Delivery is a perk in Mafia III. Perk Information The vehicle delivery perk is given by Thomas Burke after you first recruit him and it's operated by his associate Hank McGahee. The perk allows the player to have vehicles delivered anywhere in New Bordeaux and Bayou Fantom. Levels The perk consists of three levels that are dependent on Burke's current earn. *Level one provides Lincoln with free vehicle delivery. This will be given when Lincoln first recruits Burke. *Level two provides Lincoln with the covert car theft ability, allowing him to steal cars undetected. This will be given when Burke's earn is raised to $180,000. *Level three gives Lincoln the occupied vehicle theft ability, allowing him to quietly steal occupied cars. This will be given when Burke's earn is raised to $370,000. Available Vehicles Street Class Bulworth Mohican - When you've run out of road, Hank's got this monster to keep you moving. *Available after completing A Little Late for That. Griffin Borneo Sport - The military modified this durable version of the Rancho. *Available with Stones Unturned installed, after completing There Are No Dominos. Armored Majesty - Hank's got this armored sedan ready to roll when you are. *Available after completing Everyone Will Notice. Berkley Executive - If you're looking for a low-key ride, Hank can bring Father James' car around. *Available when the perk is first earned. Sports Class Samson Drifter - Knowin' how much she means to you, Hank'll keep the Drifter close. *Available after completing Fish Gotta Eat. Berkley Stallion - Pure horsepower under the hood, ready to roll. *Available with the Family Kick-Back Pack installed, as soon as the perk is earned. Lassiter Leopard - Want something that will purr? This beast will keep you rumbling along. *Available with the Family Kick-Back Pack installed, as soon as the perk is earned. Berkley Freerider - What this party wagon lacks in get up and go, it makes up for in style. *Available with Faster, Baby! installed, after reaching MAX Herbalism. Bulworth Harrow - Rattle and roll to the boneyard in this modified hearse. *Available with Sign of the Times installed, after completing Worse Than Dying. Exotic Class De'Leo Traviata - Hank's certain even the Devil couldn't catch you in this flash of lightning. *Availabile after completing The Connection to Cuba. Smith Moray MX100 - If it's faster than the Moray, then it's probably got a jet engine strapped to it. *Available with the Family Kick-Back Pack installed, as soon as the perk is earned. Griffin Marauder - Unparalleled speed and precision with Griffin's sought-after concept car. *Available after winning first place in all New Bordeaux Racing events. Samson Duke - When you wanna turn some heads, burn rubber in this beauty. *Available when the perk is first earned. Lassiter Nightcrawler - This hard-charging lowrider was built for speed and made to last. *Available with Faster, Baby! installed, after completing Ain't Nowhere Safer. De'Leo Stiletto - The Stiletto offers top speed and acceleration among Exotic cars. *Available with Stones Unturned installed, after completing Bounty Hunting. Samson Harrier - This souped-up hot rod is killer on the drag - but watch those turns. *Available with Sign of the Times installed, after completing "Our New Bartender" in Sammy's Renovation. Utility Class Pinkerton Titan - When the bullets are flying, this is the armored suit Hank can send you. *Becomes available in Brave New World, after completing the objective Kill The Butcher. Vehicle Modifications While not part of the vehicle delivery perk, the following vehicle upgrades are available through your underbosses as favors or purchased through the Arms Dealer. Once obtained they are applied to every vehicle in the delivery menu. After unlocking a new modification, you must have a new vehicle delivered before it will take effect. Cassandra *Suspension upgrade. *Vehicle armor. Vito *Bodykit upgrade. *Supercharger. Burke *Drivetrain upgrade. *Bulletproof tires. Trivia *The entry in Lincoln's Journal for level two reads: "McGahee, Burke's Vehicle Delivery guy, bought me a slimjim. Says it should make it easier for me to boost cars without causing a big ruckus." However, the animation used in-game shows what appears to be Lincoln picking the lock, not using a Slim Jim. Gallery Vehicle Delivery Perk.png|Vehicle Deliver in the wheel menu Vehicle Delivery 2.png| Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay Category:Perks and Favors